Flowers
by theBrutalityofReality
Summary: Rose goes to purchase flowers for herself, not seeing it necessary to have a man buy them for her. Though she completely dismisses romance with a man, she does not dismiss it with a woman. A certain florist captures her attention. RosexKanaya, very AU.


**Author's Note:** My first Homestuck fanfiction. I am so nervous to publish this, but I simply adore Rose/Kanaya, they are such a lovely couple.  
>This fanfiction is completely AU, both Rose and Kanaya have completely different roles. You can take them both to be around the age of 20-21 in this fanfiction.<br>I apologize if they are ooc, I tried my very hardest.  
>Please do review, I would love feedback on this!<p>

* * *

><p>Rose did not like flowers.<p>

This statement was a rather bold and quite vague as well. Perhaps rephrasing would be a good idea.. Rose did not necessarily hate all flowers, that would be a rather large over-generalization. It wasn't so much the flowers that she hated as it was the connotation that flowers became associated with. Flowers gained the connotation of being associated with feminity and romance. Rose did not necessarily hate either of those. She just did not wish to be a piece in the puzzle of female stereotypes. When Rose saw a bouqet of flowers, she did not immediately associate it with beauty and romance. She associated it with female submissiveness. Why? Well, for centuries now, flowers were one of the main gifts that a man would give to a woman. And typically, once the female received the flowers, she became absolutely smitten with love, almost like a lifeless doll who could only know to love and please the man, in hopes of getting another little reward like this. Rose did not like the idea of the man having so much dominance over the woman. Perhaps Rose had spent too much time thinking this, perhaps a bit too much time than most other people.

Rose did not give herself the label of a feminist, she was not sure if she fit the criteria of it. She was fond of romance novels after all, just not the cheesy ones. And she had envisioned herself being in a romantic relationship with someone one day. Rose did not have a set in stone sexuality, but she knew that she tended to be a bit more interested in other woman. But should a man entice her enough, she would not deny the opportunity to be with him. But said man (or woman) was currently nowhere to be found. Or perhaps Rose had not met them yet. She was in no rush, she knew that someone right was destined to come along.

And until then, she was quite capable of buying her own flowers. Which is what Rose was on her way to do right now.

She did not necessarily want the flowers, but she wanted to prove that a woman could easily buy herself flowers without shame, and not have to rely on a man to bring them to her. And later, when people would come to visit Rose in her apartment, they would see the beautiful vase of flowers. They would ask: "Oh, who gave you such lovely flowers?" and Rose would simply respond with: "I bought them for myself, a simple task that anyone is capable of doing.". And then the word would be spread. Perhaps she could start a new revolution - women buying flowers for themselves without any shame. It was an odd desire that Rose had, but she liked the idea a lot. Once again, not a complete feminist, but she shared some similiar ideas with some of them.

So Rose walked into a small flower shop, the last on a small strip of stores. Rose would be lying if she said the story was not quite beautiful. It was neat, clean, highly decorative, and full of countless flowers. The aroma of it was also quite enticing. Rose found herself quite allured by this shop, and she was unsure whether she should be happy with this or ashamed of it. For now, she simply cleared her throat, approaching the countertop where the cash-register was. However, there was not a cashier there. Well, that was certainly not a point for this shop. After waiting a brief moment, Rose cleared her throat loudly as a way to obtain the attention of whoever ran this shop.

It was quite obvious that it had been successful, as Rose heard some shuffling in an area closed off by a curtain. Rose averted her attention over to where she heard the noise, and was greeted by quite the sight. A beautiful troll woman stood before Rose. Her skin was a bit paler than the other trolls, she had short midnight black hair, average size horns atop her head, and lips...so large and luscious, adorned by that lovely green lipstick. And she had fangs...rather large one too. They were slightly intimidating, but also in a very sexy sort of way. Which Rose found herself loving. She actually felt a bit perverted with having all of these thoughts cross her mind, but she could not help it. It had been a long time since she saw someone so lovely and so...my, she was also quite well-dressed. The long red sundress she wore appeared one of a kind, almost as if it was hand made. She seemed almost flawless. And Rose could care less that she was a different species than this woman, that was probably the last thing on her mind. Rose regained her composure. She was here for the flowers, not for having odd lesbian thoughts cross her mind.

"I apologize for the delay, I was watering some flowers in the back." The woman responded to Rose, before moving to the counter and slipping an apron around her frame. Rose read the nametag on it. Kanaya Maryam. So that was her name. Rose put aside all of these sudden thoughts of infatuation. My, she was letting herself get a little bit taken away by this, wasn't she? For now, she looked intoth yellow orbs of the troll before her.

"Well, not a particularly successful way to run a business, is it?" Rose told Kanaya, a small smirk coming from the corners of her lips. Kanaya mirrored this smirk with one of her own.

"Well, I was tending to the flowers. I cannot have a flower business without the flowers after all." Kanaya countered. Rose was impressed with her. Quite bold for a saleswoman. Rose found herself quite intrigued by her. She almost forgot that she came here for the flowers. But Kanaya returned to that matter quickly, like any good businesswoman should do. "Can I interest you in purchasing any flowers?"

"Of course, that is why I am here after all." Rose replied.

"Is there a particular flower that you are looking for?" Kanaya asked, leaving from behind the counter to where numerous premade bouqets and flowers were growing. Rose tried to look at the flowers, but her eyes were drawn to the saleswoman instead. She was growing annoyed with herself, and forced her eyes to shift to the flowers. She caught sight of a bunch of violets. Rose had always been quite fond of the color purple, it was not much of a surprise that she gravitated toward the violets.  
>"I would like a bunch of those violets, please." Rose told Kanaya. Kanaya picked up one of the bunches, gracefully sniffing it to inhale the sweet aroma. "Will that be all?" Kanaya asked, which Rose responded to with a nod. Kanaya carried the bunch to the cash register, to ring them up.<p>

"Would you like a small card to be placed on the bunch?" Kanaya asked. Rose assumed this was someting used should the flowers be a gift. She wore a small smirk. This could be fun. "Why yes, I would love one."

"What would you like it to say?" Kanaya asked, picking up a green pen and a small card.

"Have it say 'To Rose Lalonde, from Rose Lalonde', nothing more and nothing less." Rose told the troll. Kanaya raised an eyebrow at this, but then she made the connection. She started to write this with very neat and careful dedication. "A lady purchasing flowers for herself?" Kanaya asked, which Rose nodded to proudly. "Yes, and I see nothing wrong with that." She responded. Kanaya looked up to Rose with a small nod, before placing the small card atop the flowers delicately.

"Nor do I." Kanaya stated. "Has a gentleman not been chivalrous enough to purchase flowers for a lady such as yourself?"

"Not exactly. But who says I need to be dependent on a man to get me flowers? I am perfectly capable of doing so on my own." Rose responded. Kanaya smiled up at Rose, clearly pleased with this response. She started to properly prepare the flowers for departure with Rose.

"I take it buying roses for yourself would be too predictable?" Kanaya asked, obviously referring to the fact that she shared a name with the flower. Rose let out a small laugh. "Not necessarily, but perhaps it crossed my mind subconciously and led me to select these instead."

"What a pity. You seem to fit roses quite nicely." Kanaya said. Rose did not exactly follow. She was unsure if this was Kanaya flirting or trying to make another sale.

"May I ask what your angle was with that line, Miss Maryam?" Rose asked.

"Why nothing at all, Miss Lalonde. I was simply stating my opinion on the matter." Kanaya replied calmly.

"Ah, of course." Rose handed over her money to pay for the flowers. Kanaya took the money, her hand briefly touching Rose's. Rose indulged in the sensation she got from touching the skin of the florist. It was surprisingly soft for a troll. From what Rose knew about trolls, their skin was always a bit rougher in texture. But Kanaya's...it just seemed so soft. She was so different, so inviting. Rose was so intrigued by the other. She was graced with another touch of the other's hand as Kanaya handed her back the change. Once again, soft and enticing. Finally, the bunch of violets was handed over to Rose by Kanaya. Rose accepted gratefully.

"Enjoy your purchase, Miss Lalonde, and please do come again. You were quite the customer." Kanaya said. Rose was unsure whether Kanaya meant this in a positive or a negative context. But either way, she smiled ever so slightly. Judging by the troll's expression, Rose had a feeling it was in a positive light.

"Yes, thank you as well. Have a nice day, Miss Maryam." Rose exitted the store with her flowers in her arms. She turned back once she felt Kanaya's eyes off of her, taking in one final glance at the troll. Would she ever be back in this shop again? She had no idea if her path would ever cross again with Miss Maryam's.

But as Rose walked, she looked down at her flowers. In the midst of purple and green, there was something that was red. Rose raised an eyebrow, and picked out the source of the red. She discovered a single red rose. It was an absolutely perfect rose, fully bloomed, a few thorns on the stem, and a vibrant color. Rose did not recall picking this flower out. But then her eyes focused on the stem, seeing one of Kanaya's little notes attached to it. She studied the handwriting, recalling it to be Kanaya's. The same green font and each word was capitalized. But the note read:

_"You May Say That You Do Not Wish To Accept Flowers From A Man But How About Another Woman_  
><em>A Rose Suits You More Than You Would Think<em>  
><em>The Rose Is Beautiful And Elegant But Its Thorns Serve As A Way To Keep It From Becoming Too Close To Anyone<em>  
><em>You Are The Rose Miss Lalonde<em>  
><em>And Your Beauty Outshines The Flower Easily"<em>

Upon reading this note, Rose simple smiled. She had been too busy admiring Kanaya to notice her slip this rose in. She was unsure how the troll had done it, but she had been successful. Rose did not wish to refute or agree with Kanaya's comparision of her to the rose, it did not matter. Only one thing mattered to Rose right now.  
>She would most definitely be visiting the small flower shop in the very near future.<p> 


End file.
